Talk:Zirnitra
Does not absorb wind elemental damage, maybe they mean after a certain HP or WS? Casted Aero IV several times to test it, very little damage but no absorb...enmity is weird, Burtgang/Aegis/(a lot of other stuff I'll never have) PLD was not holding hate easily, Coronach pulled hate every time even while relaxing WSs...Fun fight, just be careful below 50% due to the WS it gains. :Judging by how our recent fight went, it seems that Reaving Wind has an additional hate reset effect on this NM.--Kametame 04:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) "Seems to have around 200,000 HP" "The BLU/THFs were doing 5-7% with Cannonball" One of these statements is untrue... I'm assuming that's a typo and it has 20k HP lol --Blazza 17:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Edited to reflect 20,000 HP. 400 damage was roughly 2%. Kuroiyuki 23:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just finished killing it, Added title to article. Rough fight under 10% as it spams TP moves. Calling this an HNM is really a stretch. Every HNM in the game has more HP than this guy, and this guy is now what Simurgh was back in the day. Tahngarthortalk- 04:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) * It's definitely not a HNM. While there's no strict definition of 'HNM', at the very least they needs to have a free-roaming (non-BC) large model that's unique and not shared with normal mobs and common NMs. Aspid, wyrms, Cerberus, Hydra, etc would qualify for this. Zirnitra is merely a named version of an amphiptere. --Seedling 10:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :*"at the very least ... large model that's unique and not shared with normal mobs and common NMs" ... okay, like Absolute Virtue, Jailer of *, Fomors, King Vinegarroon, Serket, Cassie, Cemetery Cherry, Simurgh, Roc, King Arthro, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu, Kirin, Ash Dragon, Bune, Oni Carcass, Lord of Onzozo, and might argue that the beastmen HNM are barely any different in model (like extra head decoration only). Model has nothing to do with being an HNM. Final Fantasy and games in general have been using model/palette swapping since the beginning of time. Just because they don't make a whole new model doesn't mean they can't make a new HNM. Also, just because you started playing in ToAU doesn't mean the above HNMs weren't actually difficult in 2003. That said, Zirnitra and Scylla are also considered by JP to be HNM, and Scylla even shares model with a new but non-NM mob as well. Also, due to the uncommon use of the Amphiptere model, Zirnitra has a much more unique model than many of the above HNM, so I don't know how you even came up with this idea in the first place for this NM specifically. --Vulturelainen 12:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) *Okai i was looking up some stuff on google and i found this, http://tsolamogola.blogspot.com/2009/11/duo-zirnitra.html Its a RDM duo of Zirnitra, I read the whole thing they a actually managed to kill it. ~shadowlina~ Spawn time :* Zirnitra walks very slow allowing for an easy kite for anyone with movement speed to kite it easily. DoT kite and you can solo, however it will take well over an 2hours. I witness 1 BLM and 3RDMs with a THF kill sthis in about an hour and 20mins. ::*simply untrue. runs faster than me running in a straight line with movement speed gear on. the ONLY way I was able to properly "outrun" him was by kiting him around the rocks in a very wide path hoping he would take the long way around the terrain (and occasionally he does do this -- but somewhat unreliable). because he hits weak (I had a lot of -PDT and Phalanx) and attacks very slow, it's not that hard to kite him for many many hits while silenced. I did the most potent damage while melee auto-attacking him, but unfortunately he seems to spam silencega a lot. Soloing, I went through about 4 stacks of echo drops in 1 hour, and only took him down to 80% hp. And if he's not silencega'ing, he'll occasionally tp move that also silences you. If soloing as RDM/NIN, I would expect this to take ~5 hours or something... I think he has a lot of resistance/reduction to magic damage. :( I figured 4 stacks of echo drops would be about right, but I should've brought 5 times as many if I planned to melee him a lot. DOT-kiting is obviously the safest best with the least echo drops needed, but also a longer kill. There's another testimonial that says he changes attitude around 50% too, so maybe you'll end up dot-kiting anyway. There's very little risk on RDM/NIN solo to flat out melee him down while alternating utsusemi's and stoneskin. It's the silence that is the most annoying. If only there was a way to resist silence more frequently... :P --Vulturelainen 10:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) *^^ takes me alittle under 2hrs to solo no where near 5hrs lol i melee to ~50% dot kite around rocks like you said i sabotuer poison and bio 3. i avoid melee altogether to avoid reaving wind and the move followed after it. ~ Sinfinx ~ ---- Has Anyone Looked into the spawn time from ToD? Would be a Good idea before people add anything else onto this list. :*4~5hours This should be soloable by an 80-85RDM/NIN meleeing with low damage, low delay daggers, such as Beestinger, Ceremonial Dagger and Bronze Dagger/+1, using any weather/day-appropriate Tier 1 Enspell (except Enaero). This is for maximum Enspell damage and to avoid feeding it TP (daggers should hit for 0). Poison II and Bio III, kite when necessary.--Snorglepuss (talk) 21:25, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Testimonials Moved from main page: * Soloable by a skilled RDM85/NIN42 with alot of physical damage reduction gear (36%) I melee'd it to 51% from there on out just kite (I do not have movement speed gear) and dot it takes awhile (took me alittle under 2hrs) and isnt hard if u can avoid Calamitous wind when i did it only used once which i avoided. If doting it shouldnt get much tp just bring lots of echo drops/nin tools lol keep it Addle'd and have bar aero/silence on chance you can resist its silencega. An ebur pigment dropped nothing else and got a cure -4% recast time evolith! Very fun fight tho ~ Sinfinx ~